A Kind of Magic
by AmandaElders
Summary: Tres días, dos personas, un mismo sentimiento. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de OUAT me pertenece.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Nalnya, espero que te guste mucho :)

* * *

**B.**

Llevaba un tiempo en la casa de Rumpelstiltskin, y aunque seguía siendo una condena, poco a poco Belle le empezaba a ver algo bueno a estar allí. Sí, tenía que cocinar y limpiar aquel inmenso castillo, pero disfrutaba de su tiempo libre en la maravillosa y gigantesca biblioteca que habitaba en el tercer piso. En aquella habitación había más libros de los que leería en toda su vida. Era la única habitación de todo el castillo que realmente le gustaba, y la única que no le resultaba una tediosa tarea a la hora de limpiarla. Además, siempre aprovechaba y, mientras quitaba el polvo a los libros, elegía su próxima lectura. Siempre dudaba al elegir un nuevo libro, ¿elegiría uno de misterio? ¿Uno de aventuras? ¿Quizás uno romántico? Por eso elegía el primer libro que le entrase por los ojos, ni siquiera leería la sinopsis, lo comenzaba sin tener ni una remota idea de la temática del libro.

Rumpelstiltskin estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones que adornaban la biblioteca mientras ella seguía limpiando las enormes estanterías, cuando encontró un extraño libro. Lo sacó y lo limpió afanosamente con un trapo, era un libro antiguo y ajado, con las páginas amarillentas y dobladas por las esquinas. Pero lo más chocante no era el estado del libro, sino su temática. Era un libro infantil.

- Rumpelstiltskin.- le llamo curiosa.

- ¿Sí, querida? – responde sonriente.

- ¿Por qué tienes un libro infantil en tu biblioteca?

La escamosa cara de Rumpelstiltskin se quedó completamente blanca y su expresión se congeló, nunca me hubiera imaginado una reacción así.

- ¿Has… dicho… un libro… infantil? – pregunta entrecortadamente, su voz es suave pero tensa.

- Si.- le contesto temerosamente, tenía miedo a lo que podía llegar a hacerme solo por preguntar por aquel libro.

Rumpelstiltskin respiró profundamente, como intentando tranquilizarse para evitar ponerse a dar gritos en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te importaría traérmelo? – dice. Su voz cada vez es más tirante.

Amedrentada, bajé de la escalera en la que estaba subida y le entregué el libro a Rumpelstiltskin, el cual lo cogió con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Comenzó a mirar al libro como si fuera la mayor de sus obsesiones, para acabar alzando la mirada y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Rumpelstiltskin, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunto amilanada, tenía miedo de su respuesta, pero no podía quedarme con la duda.

- Claro… claro que puedes.- dice tras carraspear levemente.

- ¿De quién era ese libro?

Rumpelstiltskin se queda momentáneamente sin palabras, sabía cuál iba a ser su pregunta, pero todavía no se había preparado la respuesta.

- Era… era de una persona que ya no está aquí.- responde cabizbajo. Intenta recuperar la compostura, pero encontrarse con aquel libro le ha conmocionado.

- Belle, baja a la cocina y prepara té. Bajaré al comedor en un rato.- mandó, para irse caminando con el libro sujeto debajo del brazo.

- Como desees.- le contesté, pero ya se había ido. Me encaminé hacia la cocina para poner agua a hervir mientras seguía pensando en la extraña escena que había presenciado. ¿Por qué Rumpelstiltskin tenía tanto interés en aquel libro? ¿Quién sería esa persona que ya no está aquí? Nada tenía sentido, pero tarde o temprano, acabaría descubriendo el porqué de la adoración de Rumpelstiltskin hacia ese libro.

**R.**

Comenzó a andar cada vez más rápido, quería llegar a su cuarto lo antes posible sin ayuda de la magia. Era una promesa que se había hecho cuando llevaba entre las manos algo de su hijo, ya bastante tenía con utilizar diariamente la magia, aquella que se había llevado a su hijo para siempre. En cuanto llega a la habitación cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama. Comienza a acariciar la cubierta del libro, no recordaba donde estaba el antiguo libro de cuentos de Baelfire, aquel que le leía todas las noches y sin el cual su hijo no podía dormir. Lo abre y comienza a leer, recuerda la historia preferida de su hijo, la historia sobre un niño que descubre sus poderes mágicos y lucha contra un terrible dragón que ha secuestrado a la más bella de las princesas. Quizás a su hijo le gustase tanto esa historia porque quería ser como el protagonista, un joven valiente y aguerrido, no como su padre, el cobarde del pueblo. Ojalá estuviera ahora con él, disfrutando de su compañía. Pero no, él lo dejó todo atrás, incluido a su hijo, por ser el Oscuro. Sus ansias de poder eran demasiado grandes, pero esa era su naturaleza, no podía renunciar a ella. Ahora solo le quedan los pocos objetos de su hijo y sus recuerdos. Se levanta y guarda el libro en un cajón, no tiene miedo a que alguien se lo robe; solo están él y Belle, y ella tiene prohibida la entrada en su habitación.

Belle… esa chica acaba de remover recuerdos en su interior y ni siquiera lo sabe. Aquella joven era un soplo de aire fresco en aquel lugar, ni estar condenada en su castillo de por vida la hacía darse por vencida. Rumpelstiltskin sale de su cuarto y comienza a caminar hacia el comedor, es el momento de tomar una caliente taza de té.

**B.**

Cuando el té está listo, Belle comienza a preparar la gran mesa del comedor. Al volver observa a Rumpelstiltskin mientras entra por la puerta. Hacía varios minutos desde lo ocurrido con el libro de cuentos, y aunque en aquel momento veía algo especial en sus ojos mientras miraba el libro, cuando cruzó el umbral lo vio como siempre. Qué tontería pensar aquello, aunque debajo del Oscuro hay un hombre, su tenebroso caparazón guardaba sus sentimientos como una feroz criatura guarda la puerta a un suculento tesoro. En cuanto él se sentó, le sirvió una taza de aquel té venido de los reinos de Oriente.

- Por favor, sírvete a ti también, querida.- dijo cordialmente.- Que seas mi criada no significa que no puedas disfrutar del maravilloso aroma de este té.

Sus palabras le chocaron, pero no quería llevarle la contraria, así que cogió la taza astillada, víctima de una caída unos días antes y se sirvió en ella. Tomó un sorbo y lo saboreó como si nunca antes hubiera bebido nada. Aquel té era un deleite para los sentidos, jamás había probado un brebaje igual. Le dio otro trago y sintió la valentía que necesitaba para preguntarle a Rumpelstiltskin algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde el día que aceptó el trato y se fue con él.

- Rumpelstiltskin, ¿por qué haces tratos con la gente? – le pregunto osadamente.

- Claramente querida, para conseguir lo que quiero.- responde con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste a cambio de salvar el reino de mi padre?

- Ya lo sabes, necesitaba a alguien para que cuidase del castillo y lo mantuviese limpio, cosa que por cierto, se te da bastante bien.

Agradecí el cumplido de Rumpelstiltskin, pero mi mente se negaba a creer que esa fuera la única razón por la que me pidió a cambio de salvar al reino.

- Creo que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que me pediste a cambio Rumpelstiltskin.- le digo notando como crecía la seguridad en mi voz.

- Entonces, dime, ¿por qué crees que te pedí a cambio, querida? – pregunta curioso.

- Creo que lo hiciste porque te sentías solo. Este castillo es inmenso para una única persona, y aparte de mí no hay más criados. Es muy triste estar así de solo, así que creíste que si venía contigo al menos habría alguien cuando llegaras a casa.

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó en silencio, tomó de un trago su té y se sirvió otro. Parece que he acertado de lleno.

- Ya no estás solo, Rumpelstiltskin.- le dije cogiéndole la mano y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – No solo puedo limpiar tu casa, también puedes contarme cosas y estaré encantada de escucharte. Una persona no puede vivir tragándose sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, eso no es bueno.

- Querida, creo que olvidas algo.- contestó soltándose de mi mano y clavando su mirada en mí.- Yo no soy una persona, soy el Oscuro. Mis únicos pensamientos son hacer tratos y mis sentimientos son inexistentes. Eso es lo que soy y lo que seré durante toda mi vida. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que alguien solicita mis servicios.- se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una nube morada que pronto se disipó.

Terminé lo que quedaba en la taza y comencé a recoger la mesa. Sabía que Rumpelstiltskin tenía sentimientos, tras su monstruosa apariencia había un hombre que deseaba salir de entre la oscuridad, y me prometí que no desistiría hasta que lo sacara a la luz.

**R.**

Rumpelstiltskin apareció en un bosque, era cierto que alguien le había llamado, pero necesitaba un momento para él. Tenía que recomponerse de la conversación con Belle, aquella joven estaba haciendo sentir cosas al hombre que había detrás de la bestia con sus palabras, pero recordó quién era él realmente. Él era el Oscuro, por mucho que Belle le intentase humanizar. Volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer junto a un joven desesperado, y en cuanto le vio una sonrisa alumbró su cara y una risa histérica resonó en aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**R.**

Rumpelstiltskin nunca había sentido tal torrente de emociones en su cuerpo. Sentía rabia, odio, tristeza y miedo. Hacía unos instantes había odiado a Belle como nunca había odiado a nadie, y ahora ya no sabe ni lo que sentir hacia ella. Sabía por qué la odiaba, por mucho que ella pensara que la odiaba solo por querer romper su maldición, y aunque la parte más oscura de su ser sí la odiaba por eso; la verdadera razón no era esa. La odiaba porque se había sentido engañado, ni siquiera había odiado así a Milah cuando les abandonó a él y a su hijo. Su odio se magnificaba aún más por lo que sentía por ella. Aunque ahora ya nada importa. La mujer a la que más había amado y amará en su vida ha muerto, y ni siquiera la magia puede hacer a alguien volver de entre los muertos.

Sentía rabia, detrás de la coraza del Oscuro seguía siendo Rumpelstiltskin, un cobarde como lo había sido su padre. Ojalá pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo para decirle que no le importa perder sus poderes, que lo único que desea es tenerla a su lado y amarla. Volver a reconstruir su vida, ir en busca de su hijo y formar una familia juntos. Sueños imposibles. El peor sentimiento que le asolaba era el miedo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora él sin Belle, la mujer que consiguió hacer que su roto y oscuro corazón volviese a latir al ritmo de la más pura forma de la magia? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar alguna vez a su hijo si seguía siendo tan egoísta como el día en el que rompió el trato que tenía con él y lo dejó irse a saber dónde?

Todo por culpa de Regina. Le gustaría odiarla, pero en el fondo siente aprecio hacia ella. Los dos son iguales, los dos consiguen que la ponzoña de sus corazones sea cada vez más oscura con sus actos. ¿No sería todo más sencillo si Regina pudiese pasar página y volver a enamorarse de otra persona? ¿No sería todo más sencillo si él comenzaba a usar sus poderes para recuperar a su hijo y no para hacer inútiles tratos con todo el mundo?

Pero no, sabía que aunque ahora mismo se sintiese así, el mundo seguiría igual, y mañana, a la misma hora, estaría en algún lugar remoto extendiéndole un pergamino a algún alma perdida con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le daría a su cara un aspecto aún más macabro de lo habitual.

**B.**

Aquel lugar hacía sacar lo peor de Belle. Desde que se fue de la casa de Rumpelstiltskin había vagado de un lugar a otro, y sin duda alguna, aquella pensión era el mayor antro en el que había estado nunca. Mientras comía tenía que aguantar los gritos de los borrachos y juerguistas, amén de las múltiples propuestas de varios hombres para que se fuera a la cama con ellos. Finalmente acabó dejando la mitad de la comida en el plato y yéndose a la única razón por la que estaba allí; la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta del cuarto y se tumbó en la cama se sintió en el paraíso, y es que, después de días durmiendo mientras viajaba de un lugar a otro, merecía dormir en una cama sin estar a merced de la climatología por un día. Todavía oía a lo lejos gritos y jolgorio, pero sentía tal paz en ese momento que ya nada importaba. Se recostó en la cama y cogió el libro que tenía en la mesita, pero en cuanto lo cogió y observó la portada del libro una oleada de sentimientos le sobrecargó. Aquel libro había sido el primero que había leído de la gran biblioteca de Rumpelstiltskin, un libro que relata la historia de amor entre un fugitivo y una chica noble; una historia que, como la suya, no terminó de la forma deseada para nadie.

Condenado Rumpelstiltskin… cómo le gustaría darle su merecido y demostrarle que todas sus creencias son erróneas.

Recordaba a aquel enano con el que había hablado hace unos días en una de sus pequeñas paradas en una tarberna, hablaba con tanta emoción de aquella mujer… el brillo de sus ojos podría iluminar hasta el más oscuro de los callejones. Lo mejor de todo es que él no sabía que estaba enamorado. Ojalá ella no supiese porqué se sentía tan terriblemente mal, pero lo sabía, y muy bien.

Maldito sea Rumpelstiltskin, maldito él por ser la causa de sus mayores alegrías y sus mayores amarguras. Pero por más que lo odiase, seguía amándole con todo su corazón. Había visto la bondad en sus ojos, en la manera en cómo la trataba. Pero ni siquiera su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar su lóbrego corazón y convertirlo en una buena persona. Podrían haber sido tan felices, haber buscado a su hijo e incluso tener alguno juntos. Pero por mucho que ella quisiera, Rumpelstiltskin seguiría eternamente enamorado del poder, por el cual ya había sacrificado a las personas que más había querido. Ojalá algún día abra los ojos, ojalá algún día descubra que no hay poder ni magia más grande que el verdadero amor y que, cuando lo deje colarse en su vida, verá cómo se convierte por primera vez en su vida en una persona realmente poderosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**B.**

Cuando Belle abrió la puerta por primera vez, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sin embargo ahora, allí estaba, en aquel desastre de lugar al que un día llamaron biblioteca, preparada para trabajar como nunca. Esa biblioteca era su mayor reto hasta el momento, preferiría enfrentarse a cualquier monstruo de su mundo que arreglar aquella hecatombe. La pintura de las paredes se caía a trozos, los libros, tirados en el suelo de cualquier manera (cosa que a ella le partía el corazón), las estanterías rotas y lo peor de todo, el olor a cerrado y a suciedad que embriagaba la sala.

- Para ya, Belle.- se dijo a si misma.- No es momento de lamentarse, es momento de actuar.

Tenía que tirar las estanterías, eran completamente inservibles. Después, recoger los libros y guardarlos en su oficina; total, ahora no la iba a utilizar para nada. Cuando no hubiese nada en la sala, tocaba limpiar a fondo, y repetirlo al menos dos o tres veces, veintiocho años de mugre no se quitan en un momento. Finalmente pintaría las paredes con un bonito y relajante verde claro para que la lectura fuera lo más placentera posible. También quería añadirle una zona infantil, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Mientras recogía libros recordaba lo bien que se lo pasaba en la biblioteca de Rumpelstiltskin, sabía que él la había puesto allí para ella, como ahora le había regalado su propia biblioteca.

- Madre mía, esto es un océano de inmundicia.- dijo al ver que había incluso más libros de los que ella había previsto en un primer momento, y, cómo no, todos sucios y amontonados unos encima de otros tirados por el suelo. Sabía que Rumpelstiltskin le había regalado la biblioteca con la mejor intención; pero le iba a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir dejar aquel lugar como lo que tenía que ser, una biblioteca a la altura del pueblo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no merecía Storybrooke una biblioteca de ensueño, cuando la mayor parte de los habitantes son personajes de cuento?

**R.**

El señor Gold andaba de un lugar para otro inquieto. Por más que buscase, no encontraba un regalo perfecto para Belle. Quería agradecerle el hecho de que estuviera aquí con él, quería darle la enhorabuena por la biblioteca, aunque ésta se la hubiera regalado él; pero sobre todo, quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la había echado de menos, lo mucho que se había acordado de ella estos veintiocho años separados, lo mucho que la quiere y lo mucho que la querrá durante el resto de su existencia.

Tenía que ser algo especial para ella, incluso teniendo una tienda llena de objetos singulares, nada de lo que había allí era perfecto para ella…

- Lo tengo.- dijo en voz alta, la sola idea de regalarle eso le estremecía, era el regalo perfecto para ella, no es lo que más le recuerda a ella, pero sabe lo mucho que le va gustar a Belle.

Rápidamente sale de la tienda y la cierra, menos mal que vive cerca de allí. Abre deprisa la puerta de su casa y va apresuradamente a su habitación, los latidos de su corazón ensordecen sus pisadas. Tira del cajón de su mesita y lo ve. Lo coge y lo acaricia, mirándolo sonriente. Cuando por fin lo tiene entre las manos, su pulso se relaja. Sale de allí y vuelve a la tienda, aunque ahora de forma mucho más calmada y normal. Cuando llega, comienza a preparar el presente. Lo limpia cuidadosamente, lo observa ofuscadamente, no quiere entregarle algo dañado o estropeado. Cuando se asegura de que todo está en perfecto estado, lo envuelve cuidadosamente con un papel estampado de flores. Mira el reloj, ya son las seis.

- Ha llegado el momento de ir a ver a Belle.- se dice. Se atusa el traje, coge el regalo y comienza a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca.

**B.**

Le había costado, pero por fin tenía la biblioteca despejada. Los libros estaban en su despacho esperando ser limpiados y colocados de nuevo y las estanterías en el contenedor; cuando terminase con todo compraría unas nuevas.

Ahora tocaba la hora de la desinfección, también llamada la peor parte del trabajo, pero tanto la biblioteca como sus pulmones se lo iban a agradecer; tuvo incluso que comprar mascarillas para poder trabajar sin problemas, tras veintiocho años cerrada, el ambiente en la biblioteca era completamente insalubre. Se dispuso a barrer el suelo cuando oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Se acercó a ella y la abrió, viendo delante de ella a Rumpelstiltskin, el cual la miraba sonriente.

- Belle.- dice alegre.

- Rumpelstiltskin.- le saludo tímidamente. – Por favor, pasa.

Rumpelstiltskin entra poco a poco en la biblioteca, me fijo en él y veo que lleva una bolsa en una mano y su particular bastón en la otra. En cuanto toma una bocanada de aire, comienza a toser y saca un pañuelo para cubrirse la boca. Rápidamente, cojo el paquete de mascarillas que había comprado y se lo acerco.

- Toma – le digo ofreciéndole una mascarilla – así podrás respirar y hablar sin problemas.

- Gracias, querida.- responde entre carraspeos, coge la mascarilla y se la pone. Inhala con cuidado un poco de aire, para finalmente respirar de forma normal. – Parece que, aunque el tiempo aquí haya estado parado, el polvo se ha acumulado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sonrío y le miro, está bastante gracioso con la mascarilla blanca tapándole gran parte de su rostro.

- Espera un momento – digo de repente – vuelvo en un momento, voy a por unas sillas.

- Tranquila Belle, no hace falta.- le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, tiene mal una pierna, debería cuidarse un poco más.- Sólo he venido a verte… y a traerte una cosa.

- Sabes muy bien que no necesito nada, Rumpelstiltskin. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo y no me gusta que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.

- Querida – dice mirándome a los ojos.- me gusta regalarte cosas, hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados y te debo una y mil disculpas por no haberte buscado como debería haber hecho. – contesta entristecido. Saca un objeto de la bolsa y me lo entrega.- Esto es para ti.

Observo el paquete, está cuidadosamente envuelto en un bonito papel de flores. Cuando lo posa entre mis manos comienzo a desenvolverlo delicadamente. Cuando veo qué es me quedo anonadada. Nunca pensé que Rumpelstiltskin pudiera regalarme algo así. Aquel libro era mucho más que un simple libro, era el lugar donde estaba escrita nuestra historia.

- Muchas gracias Rumpelstiltskin. De verdad.- titubeo emocionada.

- No tienes por qué darlas.- dice sonriente, fijándose en lo embelesada que estoy con el libro. – No quería regalarte cualquier versión del libro, por eso te he regalado mi copia. Muchas noches he querido entrar en la historia para decirte lo mucho que te echaba de menos. Aunque esta historia es un cuento, ya que no se parece mucho a cómo verdaderamente ocurrió todo, tú sigues siendo la misma, tanto en esta versión como en la realidad.

Mientras Rumpelstiltskin me habla ojeo el libro, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de leer ese cuento_, La Bella y la Bestia_, aquel que relata nuestra historia. Mirándolo veo que, tal y como me está relatando Rumpelstiltskin, tiene varias licencias, pero muchas cosas las cuales ocurrieron salen en él, como mi añorada tacita astillada. Observo el final y veo lo distinto que es, aunque claro, si esta historia es un cuento infantil no se podría contar la verdadera historia de lo ocurrido allí.

- Cómo ves, el final es completamente diferente.- dice Rumpelstiltskin, que ve cómo leo esa parte.

Dejo el libro en la mesa y le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuánto estaba haciendo por ella en este mundo Rumpelstiltskin, cómo le hubiese gustado que todo fuera así cuando era su criada. Pero no podía pedir más, ahora lo tiene a su lado, su corazón por fin se habían abierto y el amor había desvanecido al Ser Oscuro para convertirlo de nuevo en Rumpelstiltskin, el hombre al que siempre había querido.

- No creas – comienza mientras se quita la mascarilla.- quizás no sea tan diferente de cómo crees.

Se acerca lentamente a él, le quita la mascarilla y le besa. Un beso que consigue barrer todo lo que había en sus mentes. Ya no sentían remordimientos ni tristeza, sólo un profundo y poderoso amor que ardía en sus corazones.

Se miran a los ojos, él sabe por qué Belle ha dicho eso y ella sabe que Rumpelstiltskin conoce la respuesta. Aquel final no es tan diferente porque, al fin y al cabo, ellos han acabado teniendo su final feliz, aunque hayan tenido que cambiar de mundo para conseguirlo.

* * *

_N/A: Hasta aquí este pequeño fic, espero que a mi amiga invisible y a tod s los que habéis pasado a leerlo os haya gustado mucho. Aunque me ha costado escribir un Rumbelle, ha sido un placer ponerse en la mente de Belle y de Rumpelstiltskin. Por último pedirle muchísimas disculpas a Nalnya por no subir de seguido el fic, pero mi semana ha sido un auténtico desastre._  
_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
